


Cleaning with Rammstein

by JK_Quinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning day! Your boyfriend Ludwig comes by to help you clean... but how does he feel about Rammstein?</p><p>(this is pretty terrible, tbh. I'm really out of practice. I'm redoing this someday.)<br/>(a lot of stopping lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning with Rammstein

Today, you’d decided, was a day for spring cleaning. Given you had a big house with a lot of stuff, you’d called your boyfriend Ludwig to help you out. But that had been hours ago. Not that you noticed; you were shuffling your way through your music library, blasting the music through the house and dancing around like an idiot while you dusted your shelves. The shelves’ contents were already dusted off and resting on various tables around the house. You were so lost in the music that you couldn't hear Ludwig come inside, calling your name.

“Hallo? (y/n)..?” he called, walking into your living room… and you dance directly into him, back first. You spun around quickly, facing the blond as the song ended.  
“Ludwig… uh, hey…” you managed, running a hand through your (h/c) locks, thoroughly embarrassed. You used a remote to turn down the stereo a bit.  
“Dummkopf,” he sighed as a new song began. “Your music is so loud that you—“ The Aryan man before you froze, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “(y/n)… What is zis song?” Ludwig asked, his voice sounding a little strained.  
“Uh… It’s a Rammstein song… ‘Bück Dich,’ I think..?” you were embarrassed by your poor pronunciation. “It’s one of my favorites of theirs.” You added with a blush.  
“Oh, really? Your favorite..?” Suddenly, you find yourself pinned against a wall by Ludwig, his face inches from yours, his icy blues staring into your (e/c) ones. He held your wrists above your head with one hand, his body pressed against yours “Do you understand it, fräulein? Do you know what it means? Or is it your understanding that makes it your favorite?” he asks with a smirk.

You trembled slightly, biting your lip. He knew you loved it when he called you fräulein. You also loved a little manhandling; so it excited you to no end, a while back, when Feliciano accidentally let slip Ludwig’s love of BDSM, much to Ludwig’s embarrassment (although he never indulged in that kink with you). Unable to suppress a giggle, you realize this situation was your own doing.

The personification of all that is German brought his other hand around your neck and gave a squeeze; not hard enough to hurt or choke you, but enough to make breathing a little harder. “Something funny, Schätzchen?” Ludwig asked, his voice lower than usual. [a/n: “Pet”]

“No, Sir,” you said immediately. 

Ludwig chuckled, rolling his hips against yours slightly so you could feel his hardening manhood against you, making you whimper slightly. “’Sir’? Well, aren’t you a good little girl…”

Softly and all too briefly, his lips brushed against yours. He began to kiss a trail across your jaw, stopping to nibble your earlobe and whisper huskily, “Are you mein gut little whore?” 

You moaned softly, breathing out a yes. You could almost feel him grin before he crashed his lips onto yours. Immediately, his tongue demanded entrance into your mouth and you complied, letting his tongue take dominance over yours and explore every inch of your mouth. You found yourself trying to grind against this Aryan god, and he pulled back slightly, roughly nibbling your lower lip. “Care to take zis to your bedroom, fräulein?” After your enthusiastic nod, Ludwig picked you up and carried you quickly to your bedroom, promptly depositing you on your bed and yanked off his belt, using it to secure your wrists to one of the poles of your headboard. You tugged slightly against your bonds; definitely no escape. You suppressed a grin. 

“You are a naughty girl, aren’t you (y/n)?” he said darkly, pulling off his shirt. You tried not to drool at the sight of his muscled torso. “Yes, Sir,” you whimpered. “Maybe you should punish me…”

Ludwig chuckled pulling a knife from his belt. “In good time, fräulein. I hope you don't like zis shirt…” With that, he cut apart your tshirt, then your bra. You shivered from the sudden cold, your nipples starting to perk up. Taking a breast in each hand, he squeezed them roughly, causing you to let out a soft moan. He chuckled again. "So my little Schätzchen likes it rough, ja?" Not a question, but you nodded breathlessly. "I shall keep that in mind..." He began kissing down your throat, leaving little bites in his wake, and flicked his tongue on your hot spot on your throat, making you moan and squirm beneath him. Your wonderful German lover continued his kissing descent down your body, flicking his tongue across one of your nipples once he reached it, causing you to gasp. Rolling your other nipple between his fingers, he roughly bit down on the one in his mouth. Suddenly, he stopped, softly caressing your sides and kissing just above the hem of your jeans.  
“Want more, mein Schätzchen?” he asked huskily. You whimpered “Yes,” writhing on the bed. “Please…” 

Slowly, so torturously slowly, he undid your jeans, sliding them off of your legs and tossing them on the floor. Ludwig rubbed your hot, wet cunt through your moist panties. You bucked against his touch begging for more. “I’ve never seen you zis wet before,” he murmured, slipping his fingers in your panties to tease your folds. “Maybe we should do zis more often…” Removing his fingers, he pulled off your panties, letting them join the other articles of discarded clothing on the floor. He began to slowly lick up your slit, stopping to tease your clit; you unwittingly bucked your hips, letting out a low moan. Ludwig continued his ministrations, sliding a single finger into you to curl against your g-spot… god, you were already so close… just a little more and… He stops. Again. You groaned in frustration.

He climbed off the bed and slowly undid his pants, taking his time in taking them off. Kicking them across the room, he palmed his cock through his boxers. "Do you want mein cock, mein little whore?" Ludwig smirked. You squirmed in place, licking your lips. "Yes, Sir..." You watched as he pulled off his boxers as slow as he'd taken off his pants. He climbed in bed next to you, kneeling, resting his cockhead on your lips. You flicked your tongue out against it, making him chuckle again. Grabbing your jaw, Ludwig opened your mouth slightly and slid his cock inside your mouth and ordered you to suck, which you did without hesitation. He groaned softly, his fingers gently grasping your locks on the back of your head, thrusting slightly into your mouth. Slowly, you slide your tongue across the underside of his member, sucking harder with a soft moan. 

“Ficken, fühlt sich dein Mund gut an...” Ludwig accidentally groaned in German, thrusting deeper into your mouth. [a/n: “Fuck, your mouth feels so good..”]

While you continue to suck, he started to fuck your mouth, trying desperately to not shove his rock-hard cock down your throat, letting out little moans of pleasure… Abruptly, he stopped, removing himself from your mouth, and kissing you roughly. Ludwig moved between your legs, hoisting them over his shoulders, rubbing his shaft against your dripping pussy. He nibbled your lip and pulled back slightly, continuing to rub himself against you. “Beg for me, mein little whore…”

You bucked your hips against his shaft, mewling with pleasure. “Please fuck me, Sir… pound my little cunt with that big cock of yours… Please, fuck, please…” With a snicker, Ludwig slid his manhood into you, making you let out a little, high-pitched moan. He began to fuck you with abandon, setting a fast pace that you just fucking loved. He grasped your tits roughly as you moaned beneath him.

“Fuck, Sir, I’m so fucking close~” you whimpered. “Mmm… then cum for me, mein Schätzchen…” A few more thrusts and you were gone, flying high on the hardest orgasm you’ve had in a long time… And Ludwig was still thrusting away, rolling your nipples between his fingers. He let out a groan. “Fuck, mein Schätzchen, you are so very tight…” Suddenly, he grasps your thighs, pushing your legs closer to you, getting himself deeper inside you… you moaned even louder. “Fuck, yes, Ludwig~!” He started rubbing your clit with his thumb and you came undone once more, clamping down tight around him. He came with you, moaning your name to the heavens.

As you both came down from your orgasms, he finally pulled out, panting and undoing the belt that restrained you. “Fick, (y/n)…” Ludwig breathed, kissing you softly. He moved next to you, pulling you close.  
“Ich liebe dich, Ludwig.” You giggled.  
“Ich liebe dich auch, (y/n)…” He smiled at you.

You lay there in his arms for awhile, not wanting to move. Finally, you signed.

“What is it, meine Liebe?” Ludwig asked.  
“We still need to clean…”

**Author's Note:**

> While washing the dishes the other day, I let my music shuffle and when "Bück Dich" came on, I suddenly thought "ehehehe I wonder how Germany might react to this song..." 
> 
> and, upon reading the Hetalia wiki, I found that "In Episode 08, Italy accidentally admits to England, America and France that Germany is a sadist and a fan of BDSM."
> 
> SO I THOUGHT I'D HAVE SOME FUN!
> 
> First lemon (do we call them lemons anymore?) that I've written in... 5 years? So, if it's scheiße, go easy on me...  
> Also, my first reader insert.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I found this art of Ludwig and had to include it here, sorry: http://tinyurl.com/osm4ed9


End file.
